Sternenhimmel —Place of Promise—
by Aki Minami
Summary: AKB48 (MaYuki). In a game of chess, this is "checkmate". We aren't "isolated pawns". Together, you and I, are "connected passed pawns". This is our "promise".


A/N: Sternenhimmel is german for starry sky. Hence the title for this story is Starry Sky ~Place of Promise~. I have separated this story into two parts since it was getting kind of long. The second part will be uploaded soon after I have wrap up a few loose end within the plot.

* * *

**Sternenhimmel ~Place of Promise~**

Part 1. In a game of chess, this is "_checkmate"_.

To me, everyone and everything in this world is my enemy. This kind of world is worthless and not worth living for.

In a game, when you comes across a un-openable door. Have you ever thought to yourself: "If I could use magic, I should easily be able to blast through it", or something like that. Yet you can't. Why is that? It's because of the rules".

Logically, games are vastly different from reality. Why? Because reality doesn't have a "winning condition".

At times, a person may have experience "something is different". The reason for that is the person's fate, the thing many consider the "absoluteness of rules", the rule of the world, the rule of reality.

As such, the world is my enemy. Because reality have no "winning condition", it is unbearable to live in. Reality is unkind and unforgivable.

In a world where everything is decided by magic. How can one live in this kind of reality? As a realist, magic should be something of one's imagination. Yet here we are, in a world rule by magic. A world where almost every single human beings on this goddamn earth is a magician—

"STOP! Stop right there, Mayuyu. You emotionless cyborg. _YOU!_" Miyuki yelled out.

"Tsk."

"Honestly, I asked you about what you thought of our world and the Rappapa Empire. And what do I get? You ranting off to your heart's content. Being all negative about the world. Jeez~ What am I to do with you my dear sister?"

"Che….Anyone would be annoyed having been woken up at eight in the morning for something so trivial. Who does that? You just came back from a meeting with the empire and the first thing you do is wake me up!? What the heck?"

"It's because I missed you, my cute little sister. But honestly here, what am I to do with you?"

"How about you leave me alone?"

"If I did that, what kind of big sister would I be?"

"The kind where I consider you to be the best sister in the world."

"Funny yet not funny at the same time."

"Why does it matter anyway? After all, a Watanabe Mayu never existed in the first place."

"Ah but that is not true my dear sister. I, for one know you exist and so does our parents. Not to mention our friends and people within our kingdom knows. Besides it's possible that there's someone out there who is just waiting for you. Who knows you exist and would love you for who you are. Now answer my question."

"Heh~ Anything you say my majesty." I mocked.

"Mayuyu!"

"Fine. As you and I both know, the world is filled with aer, a substance required to use magic for magicians. It is commonly known that 96% of the human populace are magicians while the remaining 4% or non-magic user have been shunned by the world and society itself.

The Rappapa Empire is known as the Kingdom of Magic, for producing strong magic-users. It is a empire compose of seven clan ruled by seven families with the strongest magic in the world.

The White Clan can use Wind and Light Magic. The Blue Clan have the use of Water Magic, they can even gather water from the moisture in the air.

The Yellow Clan are Lighting Master while the Green Clan can use sound waves as their weapon. The Purple Clan is known to use Life Magic, the ability to convert and create various life forms.

Lastly, we have the Empires two most dangerous clan the Red and Black Clan. The Red Clan has the ability of transforming and controlling their own blood as weapons, Blood Magic and the use of Heat Magic. They can covert the aer to cause an explosion, use them as flames or set off extreme temperatures.

The Black Clan are known for their Strength and Gravity Magic. Strength Magic transform the aer into pure force. This type of magic is hard to deal since all the techniques applied to it are invisible to the human eye. When using Gravity Magic they can convert the aer and manipulate the gravity of the Earth to perform various purposes. They can manipulate gravity to allow people to fly from collecting sand from the ground to create powerful objects.

Legend has it, the Rainbow Dragon came down to earth injured. The seven clan's heir took it upon themselves to heal the injured dragon. As gratitude for their hospitality, the dragon bestow upon them the strongest and mightiest magic unique only to their clan which is past down from generation to the next." I replied with a bored toned.

"Continued." Miyuki stated.

"…che. The current ruler or the "General Ruler" of the Empire, is the 48th head, Takahashi Minami, the White Princess, heir to the White Clan. However, you and I suspect, Prime Minister Isshiki Makoto is the one who is currently running the show.

For the past 3 years the Rappapa Empire have been expanding their territory through magical warfare. No one knows why the war started but many have speculate it was out of revenge.

The death of the Empire's clan leaders came as a shock to the world. However the interval between each leaders death varies. Shortly after, members of the Black Clan were almost completely annihilated in a single night within our borders, a tragedy where the sole survivor of the group was but a little girl back then.

It was around that time we, the Colorless Kingdom, the Kingdom of Lost Technology or the Kingdom of Science as we like to call it had decided to cut off all contact from the world. This was due to the other nation putting the blame on us without decisive evidence.

Roughly after that incident, the Empire has also withdrawn from the world up until 3 years ago where they had re-open their gates again only to initiate war.

The Sun and Moon Kingdom were the only kingdoms the Empire had trusted and communicated with around that time. It was shocking to the world but not so for us. Just as we speculate, they had allied themselves with the Empire right before the start of the war.

It seems in less than a month before the war had started, the Sun Kingdom's only daughter and the Moon Kingdom's youngest daughter had married the White and Red Princess, respectively.

With the Sun and Moon Kingdom backing the Empire in the war, it was obviously to even a brainless monkey that this war was no ordinary large-scale war. With three major kingdoms backing one another, the end result would be their enemy's absolute defeat.

So far, we have manage to stay out of the war ever since it had started."

"Until now that is." Miyuki stated with absolute seriousness.

"Eh!?" I replied confused.

"The Empire has set their sights on us and asked for us to surrender or else we go to war. As queen, I took their offer."

"But!"

"You and I both know, if we had went to war with the Empire it would had distract us from our goal."

"I see your point but wasn't there another way? Surely our technology could have overwhelm them and end it quickly."

"Not likely. I have run several simulation in my head during my meeting with Takahashi-san. The seven princess of the seven clan live up to their names. Their magic capabilities far surpasses their predecessors.

Our understanding would do little to nothing at all in this situation. All of the empire's enemy up till now have met their downfall because of them. Their strength are equal to that of their kingdom's entire army."

"Hooo~ I guess the rumors are true then. How annoying..."

"Just yesterday the entire Earth Kingdom's army was completely destroyed by a single woman, the Red Princess. It was best to have surrender at this stage."

"Then what were the terms for our surrender?"

"…"

"Onee-chan? Surely you didn't accept such an outrageous demand!?"

"Well~"

"Miyuki, would you tell me already!?" I asked vexed.

"Sigh. You use to be so cute."

"Oi!"

"We get to keep our country's autonomy in exchange for your hand in marriage."

"WHAT!? How could you!" I yelled.

"Mayuyu! You know I couldn't refuse. The fate of our kingdom. Our _people!_ Rest upon my shoulders."

"Fine! But how did they find out about my existence? Every kingdom know that Queen Watanabe Miyuki has no little sister."

"Ah, I had wonder about that too. But Takahashi-san had told me her beloved cousin had specifically requested for your hand in marriage, sister dearest. I even try my best effort to convince her I had no little sister but she was insistent and stated you were real."

"Her cousin?"

"Yep, her cousin."

"Eh!? How is that possible? I have never once set foot outside our kingdom. Only our people know I exist. As your younger twin I am to be your shadow as decree by the royal law. No one is to know of this outside our kingdom unless we have a trader amongst our rank."

"Ah, I know you are having doubts but Takahashi-san had presented to me a old planetarium you had made in the past. It even had your 'Nezumi Logo' on it. That was her proof and I know how well kept your stuffs are.

Did you perhaps gave one of your little toys away and didn't remember it? Say~ You might have given it to a certain beloved crybaby?"

"Ah! I had almost forgotten about her. Well, this is worrisome. To think the crybaby would have still kept that hunk of junk."

"Hey! You gave also gave me one of those 'hunk of junk'. For your information, I actually enjoyed playing with it back then. It's too bad the batteries didn't last as long as you hope it to be."

"Yes, well if the Empire knows I exist. Then I can already guess our enemy also know."

"As right you are my little sister. However, they still haven't figured out it was us who foil their plans all those years ago."

"Is that so? Could you imagine the look on their faces if they knew we were only five at the time?"

"Oh that would be hilarious though, to be shame by two five year olds."

"Right? It was too bad for them they tried to commit murder within our borders. Their first move were sloppy at best."

"Well you are kind of merciless my dear sister. I still can't believe you order the use of the sniper rifle you had develop to murder those assailant."

"Yes well, I remember you seem pretty excited when Sayanee and Sasshi had fired them. And like I said there were committing murder within our walls and I didn't like that." I lied.

"Really? I had thought you wanted to save your 'beloved crybaby'. Wasn't it 'love at first sight'?"

"I-I did no such thing!"

"Right~ However, mother and father were not please you order the attack at such a young age."

"I don't care. Anyway, I doubt our people will be happy about my marriage. If anything they would be furious and outrage. They are still mad at the other kingdoms for putting the blame on us. Just because we can't use magic doesn't mean we can be their scapegoat."

"True but don't forget who you are talking to. I, Watanabe Miyuki can convince our people it will be fine through the persuasion of words. Plus, the Empire had been our ally in the past. Back then they didn't doubt us for even a minute."

"That is true but our people won't forget what happen in the past.

"Even so, it's best to be the Empire ally once again."

"Then who am I to marry?"

"Um..."

"Miyuki."

"Just don't be scare, ok? There was no choice. Please don't be mad at me Mayuyu."

"Just tell me who it is already!"

"Well~"

"I'm not amuse right now. I know you. It's not because 'you have no choice' you chose to take it. It's written all over your face."

"Ugh, fine. Your betroth is the princess and the sole survivor of the Black Clan, Kashiwagi Yuki."

"You mean the crybaby?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Mayuyu?" Miyuki asked with concern.

"You set me up! I'm basically screw."

"I did no such thing! Kashiwagi-san seem like a nice person when I had met her."

"But she annihilate an entire army! That crybaby has been well known to be the most ruthless and dangerous out of the seven princess. I'm basically dead meat if I get her mad.

After the death of her clansmen she had closed off her heart. If the rumors are true then, I'm marrying a black-hearted person. Black-hearted I say. Black-hearted!. Her nickname is Black! Black, I tell you!"

"Ironically enough this is coming from a cyborg like you, who is deem expressionless, have shown more expression a normal average person would have for the past few minutes."

"Tsk."

"It will be fine. Besides, Kashiwagi-san looks forward to marrying you. She seem happy when your name was mentioned."

"Please get it through your thick skull of a cyborg and a black-hearted person marrying one another."

"Hmmmmm, now that you mention it, this does sounds like a bad marriage waiting to happen."

"Oh? Please do tell." I replied with sarcasm.

"Oh come on. You should be glad! Your betroth is quite a looker even if she is kind of dangerous."

"Is that all that matters to you? How a person look? Wait until I tell Sayanee about this."

"Mayuyu! Don't you dare! If anything you can always come back here for vacation or something."

"Fine~ But did you guys decide when I would have to depart for the Empire?"

"In three hours..."

"MIYUKI!"

"What? I don't see a problem, do you?"

"No problem my ass. Why the short notice anyway?"

"Ah, you see~ They agree to wait for a week's notice for your arrival but I had stated three hours would be enough."

"And why pray tell did you replied I would be there in three hours? THREE HOURS!?"

"Well~ I thought you missed your crybaby girlfriend."

"She wasn't even my girlfriend back then."

"But you kept talking about her. I got fed up listening to you rant on and on about how pretty and cute she was, so this is payback."

"How mature of you 'your majesty'."

"Quite you, take this chance to confess will ya."

"Oi!"

"Also, there's a matter I wanted you to attend to once you had arrive. A week worth of waiting would have been a bit too late I calculated."

"Oh? Does this have anything to do with Sasshi's last reconnaissance report from yesterday."

"Quick on the up take I see but the answer is yes. Our prolong game of chess can finally come to an end. It will be a 'Checkmate' for us."

"I'm guessing 'they' are to make their move with me being the 'bait'?"

"Perceptive as always. I have gotten permission for you to take Yui and Paruru with you. I want daily reports from the three of you towards the end of every week."

"Understood. I will depart now, your majesty."

"MAYUYU!"

"What?"

"Take care and remember to take your medicine daily. You are treading on unfamiliar grounds here. We wouldn't want another accident, now would we?"

"Of course not." I replied, clenching my left arm.

"Good. But just incase I have notify Yui and Paruru to report back to me if another episode occurs. I know you wouldn't tell me."

"Is that all?"

"For now. You're dismiss."

"Affirmative." I replied leaving Miyuki in the throne room.

* * *

**_~One week prior to the Watanabe sibling's family meeting~_**

A few miles towards the north of the Colorless Kingdom lies a kingdom seeking for territorial expansion. The Empire, the Kingdom of Magic, The Rappapa Kingdom bares its fangs to the world, displaying their country's military expertise in magical warfare.

In a large conference room located within the palace walls of the Empire, a meeting was held. However, the meeting was no ordinary meeting. It was a meeting to decided the fate of the Earth Kingdom. The Empire's next agenda. To them, the war was but a children's game.

The war room was currently in used, at the head of the table sat the Empire's general elected ruler, Takahashi Minami or Takamina, as everyone else calls her. To her left was her wife, Minami Atsuko. Formerly known as Maeda Atsuko, she was the Sun Kingdom's only daughter. After her younger brother became of age and took the throne, she took it upon herself to get married to her childhood friend.

To Atsuko's left lies the Red Princess's wife and herself. Commonly known as the WMatsui couple, Matsui Jurina is the Moon Kingdom's youngest child. Once she had came of age, through a letter with a ring attached, via a bird, Jurina had proposed to her beloved princess.

Matsui Rena, the Red Princess is shy by nature but a fierce warrior in war has been friends with Jurina since her birth. Having fallen for the younger girl, Rena was trouble by Jurina's confession at the start due to Jurina being "too young to get marry". However her friends and family's constant encouragement gave her the courage to accept. Within a month's time, they were happily married.

Continuing in the clockwise rotation lies, Watanabe Mayu's soon-to-be betroth, Kashiwagi Yuki, the Black Princess. After the death of her clansmen, Yuki was taken in by the Matsuis. Having closed her heart off from the world, the Empire decided to closed their gates from the world as a sign to represent their princess's sadness.

Her six cousin and childhood friends vowed to bring the old smiling Yuki back no matter what even if it meant going to war. It was their way to distract Yuki from her depression, her lost. They would never leave her alone even for a minute's moment fearing Yuki would withdrawn farther into her shell.

Sitting next to Yuki was Itano Tomomi, the Purple Princess, commonly known as Tomochin to her cousin, friend and wife. Currently, she is upset that her beloved healer and wife couldn't join her in the meeting.

Kasai Tomomi, a healer with outstanding magic ability have kept her family name even after marrying to avoid the confusion of having two Itano Tomomi around. Even though she really wanted to be call a Itano there was no helping it since it would have cause major problems in the name calling. Currently, Tomomi is hold up in the medical bay attending to their injured soldiers.

Next to Tomomi, sat Shinoda Mariko, the Green Princess. The oldest out of the six cousin, Mariko is in a irritating mood after finding out one of the Earth Kingdom soldier had dealt a surprise sneak attack on her lovely wife, Mii-chan.

Formerly known as Minegishi Minami, Captain Mii-chan was able to block the incoming attack but not without sustaining an injury. At the moment, she is being attended to by Kasai-san.

Sitting next to Mariko is Haruna Kojima, the Yellow Princess follow by Oshima Yuko, the Blue Princess. Despite being cousins, they have hold each other dearly like lovers ever since they were little. Their parents had allowed them to wed one another since they were so far apart from one another in the family tree.

Off to the corner in the meeting room stood the Empire's two strongest magic knights, the Twin Towers. Composing of Akimoto Sayaka and Miyazawa Sae, these two are each other's life partners. Having been friends with the cousins since they were little, they took it upon themselves to be Yuki's body guard. Their duty is not to protect her from harm but to protect their army from Yuki.

In battle, the Black Princess is known to go overboard as she had taken a liking for battle. There have been a few occasion in which the Twin Towers had step in to prevent Yuki from dealing unnecessary damage with her magic. It was not uncommon to see one or both of the Twin Towers in the medical bay after a scuffle with Yuki.

"Ok everyone within a week's time the Earth Kingdom will be within our grasp. Rena-chan, would you do the honors of leading our army in the final battle?" Takamina asked.

"Hey! How come Rena gets to go this time? Let me go in her steed." Mariko spoke out.

"If I let you go, you would personally torture each and everyone of them just to find out who had hurt Mii-chan."

"So?"

"I want this to be dealt with fast and quickly. Isshiki-san requested we finish taking over the Earth Kingdom quickly. Plus, it seem Yuki didn't find anything she like over there."

"Ah is that so. Then Rena I will give you a month supply of melon-pan if you make the Earth Kingdom suffer." Mariko offered.

"Hmmmmm, sure if I get more melon pan." Rena reasoned.

"I guess that's fine, you two. Now, what's the next place you guys want to take?" Takamina asked.

"How about the Sea Kingdom?" Yuko said.

"Why?" Jurina asked.

"Cause I want to see the sea, that's why."

"That's a stupid reason." Tomochin said.

"I don't want to go there Yuu-chan. It's too humid over there and Kashiwagi-chan hates the ocean." Haruna said.

"Ok, any other suggestion?" Takamina stated.

"How about the Crystal Kingdom?" Rena offered.

"Hmmmmm, that doesn't seem bad. Maybe we can find a crystal that Yuki would like."

"How about it Yuki? Should we take over the Crystal Kingdom for your liking?" Rena asked her favorite cousin.

Unbeknownst to her cousins and friends, Yuki didn't care about the war. To her it was a boring children's game they have been playing. She just happily went along with everyone's whim.

Every once in a while, she would go into battle to vent out her pent up boredom. She loved toying with people's life and didn't feel any remorse about it.

To the world she was black-hearted. But her cruel and wickedness was justified. She was showing the world the same cruel and wickedness the world had showed her all those years ago. The same terror and helplessness she had felt as she watched her clansmen drop dead like flies before her eyes.

This was her own form of revenged. Her form of distraction. Her friends and families only pity her. To them, they can only see a quiet girl of her former self.

Currently at the meeting, instead of paying attention to the discussion before her, Yuki have been self immerse in a old run down gadget she had received as a child. A keepsake from someone important for her.

Everyone at the table was just staring at Yuki, giving her a moment to herself. It was common to see Yuki playing around with that old gadget, they have view it as her favorite toy. But none of them knew who had gave it to her. Many speculate it was from her parents.

The object of Yuki's attention was an old creaky metal ball filled with dents and cracks. On the side lies a button but its function has been render useless after years of not working. Only to Yuki and the person who gave it to her knew what the small ball did. Despite what everyone had told her, Yuki had treasure the toy dearly and refuse to throw it out.

"Um, Yuki-chan?" Sae had called out to her friend.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Yuki gravitated her head towards everyone. It was evident to everyone present in the room she had not pay attention to the meeting at all.

"Do you want to conquer the Crystal Kingdom next?" Acchan had offered.

Contemplating on the thought, Yuki shook her as a indicating they was no need to do so. The current ruler of the Crystal Kingdom had not been on her revenge list.

Even sighed in defeat on what to do next to please their favorite princess. However, the next set of words coming from their princess's mouth had set everyone off.

"I want to get marry." Yuki said, still playing with the ball.

"EH!?" Everyone yelled.

"Ah, I can't?" Yuki pouted.

"No. It's fine." Takamina answered.

To everyone it was surprising. Growing up Yuki had never asked for anything. It was always them finding stuff suitable for Yuki's taste. They have spoiled her and her childish demeanor was tolerable at best. Ever since the war had started, the only thing Yuki had asked for was going into battle.

Everyone was reluctant for her to go into battle. Every so often they would give her permission to do so accompanied by the Twin Towers when they feel Yuki was in a terrible mood.

Hence the statement of "I want to get marry" had caught everyone by surprise. Maybe it was because Yuki was surrounded by couples 24/7 that she felt lonely. That kind of guilt had cause everyone present within the room to feel ashamed of themselves.

While basking in their partner's love, they had neglected the one person they were trying to please. Not realizing how torturous this was to Yuki, in a split second everyone had decided to find a person worthy of Yuki's love in this on-going war the moment Takamina had answered Yuki's question.

However, the problem lies with finding a suitable candidate for Yuki. Instead of asking Yuki who she wanted to marry, they opted for going through a list of names from both genders within the Empire. This cause the meeting to drag on for longer than it usually is. Everyone was at their ends wits.

"How about Shiro-san of the 4th platoon?" Jurin offered.

"I refuse. He always skip out on day duty." Sayaka replied.

"Then Hayami-san?" Mariko asked.

"Rejected. She doesn't seem compatible with Yuki-chan here." Yuko said.

"This is stupid. I give up. Why don't we ask Yuki who she wants to marry anyway?" Sae yelled in frustration.

"Actually you're right. Why don't you do the honors of waking up our sleeping princess here." Tomochin remarked.

"Um, no thank you. The last time I did that, Yuki almost blast a hole in my face. Why don't you do it Rena? You are closer to her than all of us."

"Lazy-ass." Rena muttered loudly enough only for the people closest to her to hear.

Reaching forward, Rena gently woke up Yuki and asked the one question everyone was trying to figure out.

"Yuki who do you want to marry?"

Rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes, Yuki's answer had once again sent everyone's mind into disarray.

"Mayuyu."

"WHO!?" Everyone yelled.

Yuki look up annoyed to everyone's yelling.

"Who the hell is that?" Yuko cried out.

"Yuu-chan, language." Haruna said, smacking Yuko in the arm.

"Ah, sorry here but who is this Mayuyu?"

"Mayuyu is Mayuyu." Yuki deadpan.

"Yuki that doesn't help us here." Tomomi stated.

"Ah is that so. Then let me go get Mayuyu then."

"We can just send someone to fetch her or him. Why trouble yourself?" Acchan said.

"Because I feel like seeing Mayuyu again. I want to ask her to fix this." Yuki said, pointing to her toy.

"Ok, so where can we find this Mayuyu person?" Jurina asked.

"Mayuyu lives in the Colorless Kingdom."

At that, everyone was speechless once again. Until...

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"Eh? What's wrong everyone?" Yuki asked confused.

"What's wrong? I tell you what's wrong you stupid idiot. You want to marry a non-magic user. That's what's wrong!" Mariko yelled.

"I can't? Why not? Mayuyu is really smart plus, she was nice to me in the past."

"That's not the point here Yuki. For all we know this Mayuyu person may be a bad person who hates magicians. It's been years since you two last met. How do we know if she's still alive?" Rena said.

"I know for a fact Mayuyu is a good person or else she wouldn't give me this. She never gives out any of the stuff she makes."

"But how can you prove that she is still alive and living within the Kingdom of Lost Technology? That kingdom has always been so mysterious to us." Sayaka said.

"That's because Mayuyu said she never leaves the castle. Her parents told her so."

"Castle? Yuki, what is Mayuyu's full name?" Takamina asked with curiosity.

"Watanabe Mayu."

"Eh? But the current ruler to the Kingdom of Lost Technology is Watanabe Miyuki. There was no Watanabe Mayu when we went to visit the kingdom."

"Ah, that's her older twin. I met Mayuyu when I had gotten lost and she gave me this to cheer me up. See~ You can see her name on it." Yuki replied pointing to a description on the back.

True to her words, everyone can clearly see the words 'Property of Watanabe Mayu' etch on the back with a picture of a mouse below the bottom.

"Ok so this Watanabe Mayu person exist. What do you suppose we do,Takamina? They use to be our ally." Yuko have asked.

"Well..."

"Don't hurt Mayuyu's people." Yuki yelled out.

"Oh great, she's sporting favoritism." Sae replied annoyed.

"I don't know. That kingdom is too secretive and dangerous. They do as they please. Making stuff and the likes without the use of magic." Haruna said.

"I agree." Mariko said.

"But, Mayuyu isn't dangerous at all!" Yuki whined.

"Still. They could become a bigger threat than the other kingdoms. In the past, they never really mingle with any of the other kingdoms except for us." Sayaka said.

"But Grandpa said the Watanabes can be trusted—"

"Enough. How about this? Seeing how they use to be our ally, why don't we have a meeting with Queen Watanabe. We will asked for Mayu's hand in marriage if not we will go to war with them. How does that sound to everyone?"

"But what if she refuse? I wont be able to marry Mayuyu then." Yuki pouted.

"Then we will kidnap her. Happy?" Tomochin asked.

"Un~" Yuki replied happily.

It was the first time in years, everyone had seen a genuine smile etch across Yuki's face. For this one single moment, everyone unanimously decided they would get Watanabe Mayu for Yuki at all cost.

* * *

**_~About three hours prior to the Watanabe sibling's family meeting~_**

"Yuki hurry up or we will be late." Rena yelled.

I was still tired from last night sleep. Ever since my parent's death, I been plagued with nightmares of my parents, my clansmen death. The toy, the planetarium Mayuyu had given me help calm me down over the years. But when it had broke from overuse and old age, my nightmares return.

After that, I had asked Tomo~mi to brew a sleeping draught for me. Every night before bed I would take in order to get a good night sleep. It was another solution for keeping my nightmare's away.

It was just recently that I had ran out of them and Tomo~mi had been too busy at the medical bay to brew me more, hence the reason for my tiredness.

Even now I can still hear the dying of my clan's last words. I was eight at the time of the incident. My cousins and their parents had went to visit the Colorless Kingdom in celebration for Queen Miyuki's fifth birthday. Back then she was a princess like us. I wonder why she took the throne so early even though her parents are still alive...

My grandfather had been on good terms with the Mayuyu and Miyuki's parents. He went ahead and invited everyone from our clan to come celebrate. Rulers and representative from the other kingdoms were also present at the time. At first I thought it would have been troublesome for them to hold all of us, including my aunts, uncles and cousin but I was wrong.

The Colorless Kingdom was small in size but their castle was large and grand reaching towards the sky. Mayuyu had described that their castle was more of a business building but I never knew what she meant by that. They had so many rooms and floors.

The Watanabes were able to accommodate all of us. It was quite a spectacular sight. My clan consisted of 50 people, my relatives from the same family tree.

However, if we included my other relatives from the other clan and the rulers and representative from the other kingdoms, the Watanabes were able to house over 100 people in their castle. Every single person were able to have a room to themselves.

At the start of the banquet I had gotten lost within the castle walls crying until I stumble across Mayuyu. Mayuyu had saved me that day. If it wasn't for her I might had still been crying and lost.

At first I was scared and wary of her. But soon, I trusted her with my life when she had said she was Miyuki's little sister. Grandpa had told me the Watanabes can be trusted.

Instead of taking me back to the party, Mayuyu had brought me to her secret hideout. A laboratory she calls it. No one knows about it except for her parents, sister and her close friends.

Because I had been crying non-stop, Mayuyu had brought me here in order to cheer me up. The laboratory was an amazing place. There were so many objects and contraption I had never seen before. I spent most of the day playing with her in that room. When it came time to go, she had given me the planetarium as a token of our friendship.

Following her back to the party, I realized I never gave her my name. She had been addressing me as the 'crybaby' all this time but when I turn around to tell her who I was, Mayuyu had already disappear. I look everywhere for her but I never did find her in the end.

Later that night, my clan was the last to leave the castle. But shortly after we have left, everyone had collapsed. They all look weak from fatigue. Black and blue spots had began to appeared and they started coughing up blood. Soon we were attacked by a group of unknown assailants. Everyone did their best to fight them off but it was all in vain. They were all weak and sick from this illness. They weren't able to use their magic.

My parents and I were the last one alive. No sooner they died protecting me, they had shielded me from an incoming attack. The murder quickly turned his sight on me after slaining my parents. I was too frighten at the time to use magic. Just when I thought I was a goner something had pierced his head, killing him.

Immobilized by fear, I lay beneath my parents dead body as I watched my clansman's murders drop dead, one by one like flies. If one of the assailant came even an inch closer to me, a small popping sound could be heard. Shortly after, their body would collapse onto the ground with blood coming out from their head or body.

It was then I realized I had been saved. Someone had saved me and I didn't know who. Everything had been quieted after that. I crawled out crying realizing I was all alone now.

Amidst my crying, I didn't realize Mayuyu's parents and several guards had arrived to the scene. Mayu's mom had pick me up trying to whisper some words of encouragement.

Pulling me into the carriage, I had drifted off into sleep after crying. I felt safe with them here. They had the same gentleness as Mayuyu. Despite my drowsiness, I could hear Queen and King Watanabe talking about amongst themselves on how Mayu and Miyuki were right and that they were in so much trouble when we get back.

What did the mean by that? I wonder what Mayuyu and Miyuki did to cause them to be in so much trouble with their parents.

Soon after, word of the Black Clan's massacre had spread across the continent. Everyone suspected it was the Colorless Kingdom who did it, but everyone within the Empire didn't think so. I had told everyone that the Watanabes were the one who had found me.

But before I could thank them, the Colorless Kingdom had decided to close themselves off from the world. No one knows why but they had ignored all forms of letters and invitations from everyone. The only time we ever heard from them, was a letter the Colorless Kingdom had sent to every kingdom stating Miyuki had taken up the throne. That was all.

But that was all in the past. Right now, Rena and Jurina are dragging me into the conference room. The current Queen of the Colorless Kingdom was coming today. If it wasn't for that, I would have just slept in. I didn't care for politics much and left it to my cousins to deal with.

The only reason I'm up is because of our next war campaign. If Queen Watanabe of the Colorless Kingdom agrees to let me marry Mayuyu then we can become allies again if not we would go to war. That's what Takamina had planned for us.

Tomochin even offer to lead a kidnapping campaign if Miyuki-san had refused. That way, regardless of the out come Mayuyu would become mine.

Although I had always wonder why many people had regard the Colorless Kingdom as a useless country. Sure it was small compare to other country but I always thought it was a nice place to visit. Their other name, the Kingdom of Lost Technology was cooler than the Colorless Kingdom. But I guess it can be a mouthful to say at times.

I remember Mayuyu had told me they like to be call the Kingdom of Science. That word, the word "science" was new to me. But Mayuyu had explain to me it was what their people use in her kingdom to develop technology.

Through the use of "science" it made their everyday life easier. The objects they develop are far different from the magic tools we use but I still didn't get what she had meant back then.

In a hurry, Rena and Jurina had pushed me into the conference and forced me to sit in between them. Luckily, we got here a few moments before Mayuyu's sister had. Leading her into the room was Sayaka and Sae. Those two seem nervous somehow. It was strange. Those two are consider the best magic knights within our kingdom, within the whole world even.

"Queen Watanabe. I'm glad you could've made it." Takamina said.

Walking in was Miyuki, she was dressed different from us. I had forgotten other kingdoms dressed different than us. Grandpa had said the people of the Colorless Kingdom likes to dress casual.

Right now Miyuki was wearing something called a business suit. A black collar-shirt with a white suit and dress skirt. Drape over her shoulder was a white coat with black fur around the the sleeves and collar. Around her left arm was...I think it was her crown. She's using her silver crown as a armband.

Miyuki looked pretty cool but I think I can see why Sae and Sayaka seem nervous. It was a unusual way of dressing for us to see.

"Please call me Miyuki. Queen Watanabe is my mother. When a ruler of your calibre requested for a meeting, how can I refuse?" Miyuki replied as she sat down.

Miyuki seem to be a nice person yet for some reason I couldn't shake how calculating her eyes were when they met mines. Maybe this was what Sayaka and Sae had felt when they had met her earlier.

"Yes, well I humbly apologize for the short notice. How are your parents?"

"Oh, it was no problem at all. They seem to be doing well. Currently they are spending time with one another in the vacation house acting as if it was their first honeymoon. Its quite sickening seeing your parents act like newlyweds."

"Um yea. You look kind of young to be queen Miyuki-san. How old are you?" Jurina asked unsure.

"Nineteen. I'm only three years younger than the Red and Black Princess. I was bored with the princess life and decided to challenge my father for the throne. He lost and I won. I was four years younger than you at the time it happen."

"But I'm sixteen. You would have been twelve at the time it happen."

"I was. What's so shocking about that? I told you I was bored back then. Now my life is quite hectic with paperwork but now I'm not bored anymore."

"Um, well if you don't mind stopping with the idle chatting. There was something we wanted to discuss with you." Tomochin said.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot you guys had call me out for a war negotiation. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out . It's pretty simple seeing how the princess and their spouse are here. But I am curious as to what you're terms of negotiation are? After all I rather not go to war with the world three largest kingdoms.

If you were to take a look at the map. We, the Colorless Kingdom are at a disadvantage. The Empire to the north of us. The Sun Kingdom to the west and the Moon Kingdom to the east. There is no escape for us unless we decided to commit suicide by plunging ourselves into the sea, located to the south of us. We are a tiny nation after all but we do have some pride."

Tension in the room had risen. Miyuki was smiling after what she had said but everyone else in the room were set on edge by what she had said earlier. I had never felt so scared since the night I was almost killed. Within a few moments of her being here, Miyuki was able to figure out what we were after. It was frightening but I really want Mayuyu.

"Yes well...we won't go to war with you guys if Yuki can marry your little sister." Takamina replied.

"You guys must be mistaken. I have no little sister."

"You do. Don't lie!" Yuko yelled, slamming her fist down the table.

"It is common knowledge to every kingdom that I have no little sister. Not even a sibling."

"But we know for a fact you do." Mariko said.

"Like I have been telling you guys I have —"

"I want to marry Mayuyu!" I yelled cutting her off.

I don't know why but Miyuki looked surprised when I had yelled Mayu's nickname. But I don't care if everyone was going to denied Mayuyu's existence then I'm going to go charge into the kingdom and kidnap Mayuyu myself.

"...I don't know this 'Mayuyu'." Miyuki said.

"Watanabe Mayu is your younger sister. Your twin isn't she?" Haruna asked.

"Where did you hear this name!? Better yet _WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT _**_HER!?_**" Miyuki roared.

"Um, it was written on Yuki's toy." Takamina said, showing it to her.

"I see...Kashiwagi-san was it? The Black Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Hmmmmm~ Is it a pitiful sheep trying to be a wolf? Perhaps, a lonely crybaby goddess seeking comfort from a mouse once again. I wonder~ Maybe its both..." Miyuki muttered.

"Huh!?" I asked confuse. What is Miyuki-san talking about?

"Where did you get this, if you don't mind me asking."

"Um, Mayuyu gave it to me when we last visit your kingdom."

"...I see..."

"Miyuki-san?" Acchan asked with worry.

"Heh~ To think this was the toy little Mayuyu found back then. Such a nice toy too! What a waste~" Miyuki muttered again.

"Um..." I said nervously.

"Hmmmm, she seem pretty nice to be black-hearted. I wonder if the crybaby will be able to keep a leash on our cyborg mouse~" Miyuki muttered once again.

"Eh?"

"Ok, I have decided. We will become your ally along with keeping our form of government. In exchange for our terms, you, Kashiwagi-san can marry my little sister, Watanabe Mayu." Miyuki stated.

"Deal." I happily replied.

"WHAT!? Wait a minute here Yuki. You didn't let us think about it. Don't you think it's suspicious that she wanted to become our ally so suddenly?" Sae yelled out.

Its true. Sae was right but all of my reason and logic seem to have went out the window when Mayuyu is concerned. I had replied out of reflex and not think of the consequences at all. But I...

"Sae!" I whined to her.

"Oh please~ You accuse me of having ulterior motive when it was you guys who invited me here? How stupid can you be?"

"HEY!" Sae cried out.

"Stand down Sae." Sayaka yelled, hold her down.

"But Sae is right. Before you denied the existence of having a little sister." Mii-chan said.

"Yes well my sister is our kingdom's well kept secret. As such, I want you guys to abide to the secrecy. You should be happy though, Kashiwagi-san. It seems my little sister highly treasure you. I know for a fact she wouldn't give away her precious planetarium unless she really likes them. Only a select few, including myself had received some of her creations. You are beloved."

_Eh!?_ Mayuyu likes me? I blushed at that thought.

"What's a planetarium?" Yuko had asked.

"A planetarium is...well a secret. Did you actually think I would tell you? If none of you knew what it is then it should stay that way. My sister gave it to Kashiwagi-san, so its a secret between those two."

"No fair! I want to know!" Jurina yelled.

"Well life isn't fair so deal with it."

"Rena-chan, she's being mean to me!"

"Don't drag your wife into this."

"Um, Miyuki-san. Can you fix it?" I asked cutting into those two argument.

It had stop working a few years after my parents' death and I wanted to see the stars again. For me, seeing the stars at night was difficult. Our kingdom always have a magic barrier surrounding us from incoming magic attack. Perhaps, it was the Rainbow Dragon way of protecting us.

During the day we can see the sun and cloudy sky but at night it was hard to see the night sky. The barrier is made of condense aer, so we were unable to see the stars at night. To us, the night sky was replace by a sky filled with aer, shining brightly in it luminescent aurora colors.

It was a sight to see but at times I felt like seeing the stars. The stars remind me of Mayuyu. The first time she had shown me the planetarium was the first I saw stars. It was amazing to see them inside that room.

Mayuyu was truly an amazing person. Even though she wasn't with me physical, her gift had helped me through my times of sadness. I didn't realized it until now but I might have fallen in love with her. Love at first sight. Ah, I really wanted to see her soon.

"I can but I won't. Why don't you ask my little sister to fix it? That way you guys will have something to talk about. I'm afraid she had turn into somewhat of a recluse through the years. This would be a good opportunity for you to catch up."

"Ah, ok." I replied shyly.

"Well, I guess we expect your little sister to be here in a week?" Takamina asked.

"No, four hours is plenty of time for me to go wake her up and pack. Also, if you don't mind. Her two body guards will accompany her during her stay here. Mayu can be...how do I say this? Ah, quite a handful at times. Those two will keep her out of trouble. Trust me you will need it."

"Eh? We don't mind but isn't four hours too soon? It takes a day to get back to your kingdom doesn't it?" I asked surprised by what Miyuki had said.

"Technically yes if I was riding a horse but I rode on my moped today, so it only take about an hour to get here."

"Whats a moped?" Mii-chan asked.

"Was it that thing you rode on?" Sayaka said.

"Ah, I forgot how less advance your technology is. Anyway, don't mind the small the stuff." Miyuki said as she headed towards the door.

"Sae. Sayaka. Why don't you guys take Miyuki back to the palace's entrance?" Takamina called out.

Halting in her steps. Miyuki's next words had surprised us once again. Genius are really scary. But somehow I'm glad she was on our side.

"Ah, there's no need for that. I already memorized the layout of this place as we were walking here. Farewell for now. Hopefully we won't have to see each other again until the wedding."

As we all watched her leave the room, everyone seem to have relax a little from all the tension. For me, I began to grow nervous. Mayuyu is going to be here in a few hours and I wasn't ready. What am I to do!? I wanted to look perfect for my reunion with Mayuyu that I...

"TOMOCHIN! TOMO~MI! HARUNA! ACCHAN! RENA!

HELP ME PICK OUT A GOOD KIMONO BEFORE MAYUYU GETS HERE!" I yelled out in a panic.

"EH!?" Everyone screamed.

* * *

"Stupid Miyuki. I'm going to kill her when I get the chance." I muttered to no one in particular.

Yet as always, Yui and Paruru manage to hear me. Their laughter was an indication of that.

"Now, Mayuyu. Milky is doing the best for our country. You should be glad. I heard your betroth has exceptional beauty that can rival even that of a goddess." Paruru said.

"Oh? Why don't you go ahead and married her then?" I replied.

"Eh!? But I have Yui already!"

"Hear that Yui. Your love isn't unrequited after all."

"MAYUYU! You said you wouldn't tell her!?" Yui barked at me.

"Meh. I got tired of watching you two beating around the bushes. However, congratulations you two on becoming a couple."

"MAYUYU!" They both yelled.

"What?" I asked with innocent.

"Nothing you scheming rat. We should get going." Yui replied.

"Yes dad." I mocked.

Yokoyama Yui and Shimazaki Haruka are my so call bodyguards but in actuality they are my childhood friends acting as my babysitters. They have the responsibility of making sure I don't get into trouble. But, what can I do? Trouble seem to follow me wherever I go. They are also there to make sure I take my medicine.

Miyuki seem more adamant and serious about that part. I guess she doesn't want me to have another episode like last time. My narcolepsy likes to comes and goes at it pleases. The last time I had a major attack, I was twelve years old and felled off from cliff.

I wanted to get some fresh air so I snuck out without anyone noticing but without warning as always it hit me. Yui and Paruru managed to save me in time but I had lost my left arm in the process.

As a replacement for my lost limb, I built myself a robotic arm equipped with everything I need for my day to day activity. I even took the effort to conceal it with silicone to make it look like I never lost an arm.

After that accident, mother and father had forbade me to step foot from outside the castle walls permanently unless I was accompanied by a bodyguard. Miyuki had decided to take up the throne to ensure she can always keep me lock up and satisfy in the confines of my laboratory.

Yui and Paruru berate and blame themselves for not saving me on time. Shortly after, they, along with the rest of our friends, Sayanee, Sasshi and Lovetan began to train themselves relentless to become strong enough to protect Miyuki and me.

They shouldn't go through all that trouble for me but they all ignored what I said. Sometimes, I feel they are still indebted to us after we had save them.

Mother and father had been furious at the time for our reckless behavior but we were so bored, there was no helping it. We had gamble in a game of chess against a visiting stupid noble from the Rain Kingdom. The end result, we had won. Our friends was this fat ass's slave and we had won custody of them.

The poor man was furious at first but he soon begged for his life. What he didn't know was how overly protective and dangerous our people are of each other. As a result when he try to attack two three year olds, he along with his retainers were badly beaten by the other spectator. We aren't too fond of outsiders.

In the aftermath we blackmailed him to not tell a word to everyone. Yui, Paruru, Sayanee, Sasshi and Lovetan became our personal bodyguards and friends. They were accepted and became a citizen of the Colorless Kingdom. No one would dare push them around ever again as long as our kingdom and people were still around.

Entering the sidecar of the motorcycle, I quickly realized I had forgotten something.

"Ne, Paruru. Yui."

"What is it Mayuyu?" Paruru asked.

"Now that you guys are a couple. When should I be expecting the wedding? I want to be a godmother you know."

"MAYUYU!" They both yelled.

Mwahahahahahha. I love messing with these two.

"Anyway jokes aside, have you guys realize you forgotten your weapons."

"What are you talking about Mayuyu, they are right—!? Mayuyu what did you do!" Yui yelled.

"Me? Nothing. I have no idea what you are talking about." I said with feign innocent.

"Oh really? Our weapons were just here a few minutes ago. Tell me how they ended up on the floor next to our bikes?"

"Yes. I wonder too."

"Mayuyu!" Paruru groan.

"What?"

"Stop stalling for time. We need to get going."

"Yes. Yes. But Lovetan was suppose to meet us here five minutes ago. I had asked her to bring me something."

Right on cue, Lovetan came running towards with two large metal suitcases.

"MAYUYU! Sorry I'm late! Sasshi kept me up." Lovetan cried out.

"I hope you two were making out in my laboratory..."

"MAYUYU!"

"I'm being serious here."

"We did no such thing!"

"Ah~, well thanks for bringing them, Lovetan."

Taking them in my hand, I quickly open them and handed Yui and and Paruru their new weapons I had designed and modify for them.

"Here, Miyuki and I made new models of your weapons. Yui, your gunsword is made of sturdier alloy combine with stronger metal and anti-crystal. This should be heavier than your last sword but the length matches your new height. The gun is loaded with anti-crystal bullets."

"Thanks. It's perfect." Yui replied, as she took some quick swings.

"Paruru, just like Yui, we added more fire power to your dual guns as well as adding anti-crystal to the body and your bullets. We also develop a new material and added it in their so the rebound of the fire power doesn't tear your arm off."

"Um, should I be scare about the last part?" Paruru asked.

"Not really. We tested it a few months ago. We were just too lazy and forgot to give it to you guys earlier."

"What the heck Mayuyu!" Lovetan said.

"Ah, before I forget. Lovetan, go tell Miyuki to give you guy yours. Its in the laboratory as all ways."

"Ok!"

"K, I guess we can go now."

"Bye guys~ Have fun!" Lovetan yelled out to us as we drove off north.

* * *

"Oh? Well isn't this a sight to behold." I replied as I took in the view before.

We had just driven up to the wooden gate of the Empire. It was the first time I had seen the architecture of the Empire. As the city gates open, it was the first time I felt I was in a different dimension.

Unlike our kingdom where everything was all modern looking enclosed by a large metal wall with building, condos and apartment complexes inside them. The Empire had more of an ancient japanese feel to it. With torii, shrines and huts everywhere. It was completely different from how I imagine from a kingdom with the strongest and unique magic abilities be.

"Mayuyu. We should get going." Yui said.

"Ah yes. We should go."

The guards at the gate had informed of to keep heading towards the palace's gates. As I rode in the sidecar of the motorcycle driven by Yui. I continued to take in the sight before me. It was truly exceptionally and beautiful. Now I know what Old Man Kashiwagi was trying to tell me all those years ago.

Paruru continue to follow closely behind us, but I can tell she on the look out. This was to be expected of her and the rest of my friends. I had forgotten for a moment we were in enemy's territory. We may be allies on paper but one wrong step and we will be at each others throat in war.

At the palace gate we were greeted by the Empire's famous duo, the Twin Tower and the prime minister. This is going to be a long day. Those two seem wearily of us. I bet, Miyuki must have scared them earlier during her visit. She should at least try and understand about dressing less intimidating.

Yui and Paruru were in their standard white collar shirt and black tie and suit. Their Tsu No Ji Rengou armband is neatly place on their left arm. I, on the other hand was dressed like how I normally am. Casual jeans and shirt with my signature pink hoodie and white lab coat.

I had place my black crown on my left arm as a armband just like how Miyuki had told me too. It's quite troublesome having to wear it for official business. Since I never left the castle, this stupid thing had been sitting in my laboratory collecting dust.

Hopping off, the three of us approach the two with our bags in hand.

"Are you Watanabe Mayu?" the taller girl had asked me.

"Yep but please call me Nezumi. It's a pleasure meeting the three of you. Akimoto Sayaka and your partner Miyazawa Sae. Prime Minister Isshiki Makoto. These are my friends and bodyguards, Yokoyama Yui and Shimazaki Haruka."

"Sayaka! She's doing the same thing as her sister!" Sae hissed.

"Shut it. Sorry about that. My friend here got intimidated from her meeting with your sister earlier."

"Ah, Miyuki has that kind of effect on people."

"Is that so?" Isshiki asked.

"Yep. But I think we should stop our idle chatter. Aren't the other waiting inside for us?"

"Ah, about that. Er, our princess is currently occupied at the moment and the others are helping her."

"Is that so."

"Why don't we show you guys around instead?" Isshiki asked us.

"We don't mind."

"Sayaka can you please show our honor guest around and Sae why don't you go on ahead and tell everyone our guest have arrived."

"Going somewhere?" I asked him.

"Ah, yes. I still have some important paper works to finish."

"Hooooo~"

"Now, if you may excuse me. I will see you guys later." Isshiki said as he left.

"Nezumi-san, right this way if you will." Sayaka said.

"See ya later, Sayaka." Sae said, running on ahead.

The tour around the palace was anything but eventful. Within a few minutes of walking around I had already mapped out the entire layout of this place. To prove my point, the places Sayaka had showed us was already within my calculation, hence nothing surprise me anymore.

A palace is built with spacious halls and rooms meant for comfort. Decoration is consider the primary intent. That's why I felt the security system was too lax.

All that's left for me to do is write down a list of the places for Yui and Paruru to secretly put security cameras in. That way I know its safe. Maybe later tonight I should go around and explored the underground secret tunnels within the palace walls. That might be fun.

"And last but not least this room belongs to—"

"Kashiwagi Yuki, right?" I replied.

"Um yes. We also prepared the two room next her's for you and your companions use. We were sure if you would like to share a room our princess from the start." Sayaka replied.

"Thank you for that. I like my personal space but I'm curious as to when I can meet everyone. Its been over an hour ever since we start our tour."

"Ah, you're right. Please wait a moment as I go—"

"NOOOOO! I'm not ready yet!" a girl cried out.

Before Sayaka could have finish what she was saying. The door in front of us had flung open revealing a pretty girl with long raven hair crying out. For a moment I was awestruck by her beauty until I realize that she was currently running towards me hysterically...

"Yuki, watch where you are going!?" Sae cried out.

***BAM**

The next thing I knew, I was sprawled on to the ground with the pretty girl on top of me. Everything in my vision was spinning and my head was pounding. I was about to get up when...

"_KYAA! You pervert!_" the girl scream.

***SLAP**

"Oww. Why you slap me!?" I yelled pushing her off.

"Mayuyu, are you ok?" Paruru asked me.

"Mayuyu? Are you really Mayuyu?" the girl asked, as she continued shaking me.

"Oi stop shaking me will you! I'm getting dizzy!" I yelled.

Catching my breath, I once again turned my attention back towards the pretty but rude girl.

"Yes and don't call me 'Mayuyu'. If you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you?"

"Mayuyu!" the girl exclaim happily as she pull in for a hug.

But before I could let her, I slap her hand away from. I'm not too keen of people other than my parents and Miyuki touching me.

"Eh!? Mayuyu!?"

"Ah, Yuki are you ok?" Sae asked as she pulled her off of me.

"I...I..."

***SLAM**

Confused, I watched the pretty girl retreated back into her room with everyone else trying to pry it open.

"Yuki! Open up!" Everyone yelled and bang.

"GO AWAY!"

* * *

A week had passed after that incident and Miyuki was not happy with my report. Right now, Black and I are not talking to each other. It's better to say we have started ignoring each other. Well, I for one am still mad at her for slapping me.

I had started calling Kashiwagi, Black and she had stop calling me 'Mayuyu', opting for 'Nezumi', instead. The tension between us have set everyone else within the palace on edge.

"Mayuyu, why don't you go apologize to her?" Yui said.

"I refuse. She was the one who started it. That black-hearted girl. What was Miyuki thinking? Me marrying her? This is ridiculous."

"You're the one being ridiculous. Childish in fact."

"Hmph. Where's Paruru anyway?"

"She's currently out on reconnaissance."

"Is that so...you can tell her to stop after today. It will be 'Checkmate' soon."

"Understood. Did you take your medication?"

"Of course~"

"Mayuyu."

"Fine..."

Popping the pill into my mouth. I continued playing around with my tablet. Yui was currently helping me organize the data we had complied in a weeks time. A weeks worth of data is about a month worth of data for a average person.

"Milky wants you to make up with the princess."

"I refuse."

"Mayuyu."

"Ok, fine but it doesn't mean I will like it."

"Why don't you try getting to know her? You have to get use to it. Who knows you might grow to like her."

"I already do."

"Eh!?"

"Black is the crybaby I told you about."

"Then why are you being such a tsundere about it?"

"...What are you talking?"

"You falter! Didn't you say it was 'love at first sight'?"

"Shut it or I will ask you about your relationship with Paruru."

"You're merciless..."

"Only to my enemies~"

"Mayuyu what are you doing?"

"Oh this? I finished my work a long time ago. You are kind of slow Yui."

"Are you stalking Kashiwagi through the security cameras!?"

"N-no...it just happen to be on her."

"Just go apologized you stupid otaku."

"But Yui~ I'm still mad at her~"

"I don't care, you moron! You tsundere! You like her don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"You see I don't know what's your definition of 'like' is."

***SMACK**

"Owww. Why you hit me in the head? I lose brain cells that way!"

"That is for you being a dumb idiot."

"Che."

"Now, listen here Mayuyu. Do you like-like Kashiwagi? The same way I like Haruka?"

"Um–"

"Take a moment and think about it."

"..."

"Well?"

"...yes. But don't tell Miyuki or she will tease me about this!"

"But its such good blackmail material. Our little mouse first love and she's too 'tsun tsun' about it"

"Oi!"

"Now go apologize if you don't want me telling this to Milky. The fate of our country rest on your shoulders and you just have to go ahead and ruin it."

"But!"

"MAYUYU!"

"Fine." I pouted.

"Sometimes I don't get you. Why did you pretended of not knowing who she is?"

"Because it all adds up now."

"What adds up?"

"Why Old Man Kashiwagi gave me and Miyuki 'his will'."

"His will? Oh, I remember now. We were all there that time and like always you guys had won in a game of chess against him."

"Precisely that's why I fake not knowing her. Our opponent were 'right in front of us' and it will be 'Checkmate' soon. All the pieces have finally gather. Now I know why Miyuki took the offer. We have waited far too long for this opportunity to pass."

"Mayuyu, you and Milky can be pretty scary at times"

"Awwww, but you love the both us!"

"Yes, yes. You crazy twins."

* * *

Another week had passed and I have yet to apologized to Black. Miyuki, Yui and Paruru has been at my constant back and neck hounding me to do so but I still haven't found the right timing for it.

"What did you do?" Paruru asked as she walked into the room with Yui.

"Nothing." I replied rubbing my sore cheek.

"Really? How come Kashiwagi looks like she was in a rush to get away from you?"

"She seem kind of mad to me." Yui stated.

"I said I did nothing so buzz off."

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"Hmph. I don't even know why she came here in the first place."

"Mayuyu what happen to your cheek?" Paruru asked.

"I fell off the bed." I lied.

"Really? It looks like you got slap."

"You better apologize to her today." Yui said.

"I didn't do anything wrong. It was her fault she lost!"

"Did you two play chess?"

"Yes."

"Then you better apologize to her."

"But I—"

"No buts Mayuyu. We all know when you or Miyuki play chess you guys have a bad habit of betting things." Paruru said.

"But Black was the one who insisted on playing."

"So? We all know no one can beat you in a game of chess unless its Miyuki, but thats more of a draw." Yui said.

"She's right. Currently, the both of you two have 1170080 wins, 1170080 losses, and 1170080 draws. That's a total of 3526744 matches between the two of you." Paruru added.

"I will not yield! I refuse. It's bad manners to not go all out on your opponent."

"But Kashiwagi was new to chess. Don't you think you could have been a little easier on her instead of massacring her on the board."

"..."

"What did you two bet?"

"..."

"I can't hear you."

"A kiss. I wanted a kiss from Black."

"On the lips?"

"Yep."

"Mayuyu!" Yui yelled.

"What!?"

"It could have been her first kiss and you bet on that?"

"Well, how else could I give her the antidote?"

"You could have asked her."

"But she was reluctant to take it so I try to mouth feed it to her."

"Through a kiss?"

"Yep."

"You are unbelieveable."

"Hey!"

"It looks like you guys play more than one game." Paruru said.

"...maybe."

"Mayuyu!"

"What!? We only bet one game."

"Really?"

"..."

"You better apologize to her for being rude in a game of chess." Yui said.

"Fine~"

"Good. How about we go find Kashiwagi—"

***BOOOOM**

***CRASH**

***BOOOOM**

"What was that!? A explosion!?" Paruru yelled out as we walked towards the door.

"It's about time. I got tired of waiting. They are two minutes off schedule." I replied looking at my watch.

"What?"

"Today, Paruru marks the end of our little game."

"Huh!?"

"It means the enemy we have been tracking has finally made their move." Yui replied.

"Oh?" Paruru said with surprised.

"Yep~ The fun can finally begin~"

"Ugh, why are you always so happy in these kind of situation." Paruru groaned.

"Because I can finally finish my game. I hate leaving a game unfinished. Miyuki and I have been playing this game for far too long."

"It seems they started with bombing the palace's gates just as you predicted. " Yui replied looking at the tablet.

"Of course. It's such a common tactic. They want to keep us caged in like rats for their feeding ground." I replied.

"Mayuyu, I have already send word to the rest of the Tsu No Ji Rengou." Paruru said as she stow away her phone.

"Ok. Yui, Paruru, go start your mission. Finish it quickly as possible with no mistake. Remember I don't tolerate any kind of mistake. Meet up with me when you guys are finish."

"Understood."

"Roger."

In that instant Yui and Paruru had vanished from my side. Taking a sharp right from my room, I took out my cellphone and dialed the number 1 on my phone.

"Hello~ To what the pleasure do I owe you for such a lovely phone call sister dearest?"

"Hmmmm~ I wonder what I should ask for~"

"How about another game of chess later? After all, our current game is coming to an end and its been sometime since our last game."

"That would be nice~ But I'm afraid that would have to wait for later. I won't have time when I come back."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I will be too busy on my honeymoon, onee-chan. Can you make sure my house is all nice and tidy when we arrive."

"I'm disappointed in you Mayuyu. Of all places to spend your honeymoon with your lovely wife and you chose there!?"

"There's no helping it. Father and mother are still at the vacation house. Who knows how many times they did it and where! I rather not find out about it later."

"Gross. Why did you have to tell me. Now I'm mentally scarred."

"Hey you asked. It's not my fault."

"Yea yea. Sasshi, Sayanee and Lovetan are on their way."

"Thank you. Bye-bye for now onee-chan."

"See ya~"

***CLICK**

Now for the next order of business, finding Black.

* * *

**_~Two hours prior to the palace's gates bombing~_**

"Stupid Mayuyu." I said, rolling on the top of my futon.

"Yuki, maybe you should go apologize to her." Rena said.

"Hmph. I don't want to. She forgot about me."

"Well its been years since you guys last saw each other. Did you really expect her to remember you?"

"..."

"Yuki!"

"But Mayuyu slap my hand away when I was going to hug her! I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, technically you were the one who slap her first."

"Guu~"

"On the face too."

"..."

"You even call her a pervert."

"Gah. Don't remind me Rena! I didn't mean too. It was just reflex."

"Sure it was."

"Rena!" I whined.

"Look, why don't you go apologize to her? Its been what two weeks? You guys haven't even talk or call each other name yet!"

"We do."

"Yuki. That's not talking, that's you guys acting like spoilt brats calling each other by different names."

"But Mayuyu told me not call her 'Mayuyu' so I'm calling her 'Nezumi' instead. Everyone calls her that."

"Then why is she calling you Black?"

"Um, that's my nickname from her?"

"Really? You're the only one out of all us who, Nezumi doesn't call by your real name. Black is the name the other country gave you for your black-hearted battles."

"Mou~"

"Just go apologize."

"I don't want too. She started!"

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but Takamina said if you don't apologize by the end of the week, she's going to throw away your toy. That planetarium you got from Nezumi."

"EH!? NOOOOOOO."

I quickly went to my draws, only to find nothing. Looking into my closet...nothing. It's gone!

"Takamina took it with her when you weren't looking."

"Rena, help me get it back!"

"No can do. Takamina's order."

"Stingy~"

"Just go apologize to her. Even if you don't, you will have to at some point. Weren't you going to ask her to fix your toy?"

"But Mayuyu always ignores me when we are in the same room."

"Um, isn't that because you give her the cold shoulder?"

"I do not. I just can't look her in the face that's all."

"And why's that?"

"She's too cute."

"..."

"Rena?"

"You're a lost cause. I'm heading out now."

"Rena!"

"Don't forget about our meeting in two hours. Take this time and think about how you are going to apologize to Nezumi."

***SLAM**

Ah...Rena left me. Maybe she's right. I have been acting too childish. But what should I do? Everytime I see Mayuyu I always get so nervous around her. I didn't expect her to grow up to be this cute. Mou~ Stupid Mayuyu.

Even Miyuki grew up to be pretty too. Are all Watanabes like this? I remember their parents were pretty and cool looking too. Curses.

Getting up, I made my way towards Mayuyu's room. I wonder if she's inside. Hmmmmmm. Pressing my ear closer to the door, I can hear weird beeping noises. What is that?

***KNOCK *KNOCK**

No response...

***KNOCK *KNOCK**

Maybe she out...

Just as I was about to leave, the door to Mayuyu's room flew open.

"Oya? What are you doing here?" Mayuyu asked.

"Um, may I come in?" I asked nervously.

"Hmmmmmmmm."

Mayuyu seem to be in deep thoughts. Maybe it was a bad idea after all. I was about to leave when she stopped me.

"Sure, why don't you come in. Just don't touch anything."

Stepping inside, it was the first I have been in her room. Looking around, the room Takamina and the other had prepared for Mayuyu look so different now. The once empty and clean japanese room was replace with a clutter room filled with bits and pieces of some form of technology lying everywhere.

Every so often, I can spot some kind of weapon lying here and there. It was bit nerve racking.

Mayuyu had resume back to her previous task before I had interrupted her earlier. Laying on top of her messy futon, Mayuyu was busy messing around with a...block? What is that she's holding?

"Why don't you take a sit? Having you standing around is making me lose my concentration."

"Eh? Um, ok."

Walking closer towards Mayuyu, I decided to sit next to her but I still confuse on what I should do. I decided to look around so more until I feel her staring at me so intently.

"Um...Nezumi?" I asked while facing her.

"You look a little pale. Here, eat this."

"What are they?"

Mayuyu is acting too suspicious. She has never been that nice to me during her stay here. If it was the Mayuyu from back then I would have taken it but now...I'm not too sure.

"Medicine."

"I'm fine though."

"...I insist. Take them."

"But I feel fine."

"Suit yourself."

I watch Mayuyu returning her attention back to the block. After a few minutes of watching her, curiosity had killed me.

"Um, Ma—Nezumi? What's that you are holding?" I asked.

"A psp."

"Psp?"

"I'm playing games on it."

"Oh, um. What are you playing?"

"Mahjong."

"I didn't know you play."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"..."

She's right. I really didn't know anything about her at all. Even though, everyone said it was fine for me get marry. I still didn't know any single little detail about Mayuyu at all. How can I be a good wife to her?

Getting up, I decided it was best to leave her alone. After all, I'm just being a nuisance to her and Mayuyu obvious doesn't want me here. As I was about to head towards the door, my foot stumble over a board cause me fall on top of Mayuyu...again.

"Black. You really like using me as your cushion don't you."

"No. It was a accident! Honestly, I just trip."

"Uh huh~"

"See! I trip over this board."

"Oh, my bad. I shouldn't have left that there."

"What is it?" I asked. I have never seen so many pieces sprawled across the board.

"It's a chessboard."

"Chessboard?"

"It's used in a game call chess, a two-player strategy board game."

"Do you like chess?"

"Yep. It's fun to play and my favorite game."

"Um, can you teach me how to play?" I asked. Maybe I can get closer to Mayuyu if we play together.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's too much of a hassle to teach you."

"Why!?"

"Because you will lose if I played with you."

"We won't know that!"

"I know."

"That's what you think. Have a game with me."

"No."

"You cheeky mouse." I replied.

Reaching forward, I pinched Mayuyu's cheeks.

"Stupid Mayuyu. Teach me how to play right now."

"Ow—let go of me."

"Nope. Not until you teach me how to play."

"Ok. Ok! Just let go already. You're hurting me."

"Stopping being a baby. I didn't pinch you that hard."

"Yes you did. Look! My cheeks are all red."

"I see nothing."

"You lie!"

"Are you going to teach me now?"

"Yea yea. Stupid Black."

Mayuyu spent a good few minutes explaining the rules and how each pieces work. This was nice. Talking to her. It was just like old times. Once I have everything fully memorized, everything went downhill from there.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Before she could leave from her spot, I grabbed onto Mayuyu forcing her to sit back down.

"What the heck? I want to go read my manga now."

"Play a game with me."

"No."

"Please~" I pouted.

"The answer is still no."

"Why not? I know how to play now."

"I only play if there's something on the line."

"T—then...we will bet." I said unsure.

"Hoooooooooo~ Are you sure? You're going to lose."

"We won't know that."

"Hmmmmm~ If you say so."

"If I win you have to stop calling me 'Black' and call me 'Yuki' instead."

"Ok but if I win you have to call me 'Nezumi-sama' from now on."

"Deal."

Within 10 minutes I had lost to Mayuyu. I couldn't understand! How!

"See I told you so."

"Play me again."

"Huh!?"

"Please...Nezumi-sama."

"..."

"I will do anything. Just play one more game with me!"

"Then...wear this cat ears."

"...fine."

"Seriously!?"

"Just play me already!"

Once again I had lost. This time it didn't even last more than 5 minutes! Mou~ I want Mayuyu to lose already!

"AGAIN!"

"Oi. Black, I'm tired of this."

"Play me again!" I said while putting on those stupid cat ears.

"Hmmmmm~"

"W-what!? W-wwhy are you staring at me like that!?"

"They look good on you."

"Eh!?"

"What? They do."

"J-just play a-another game with me already." I said while blushing. Stupid flirting Mayuyu.

"I don't feel like it. You will lose again."

"No I won't! Hurry up and tell me what you want."

"Hmmmmmm~ A kiss."

"Eh!?"

"On the lips."

"**_EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?_**"

"I want a kiss on the lips from you if I win."

"A k-kki-ssss—kiss!?"

"Yep."

"I REFUSE!"

"Ok. Then I won't play you."

"W-wait a moment here! I want you to play with me."

"Then kiss me when you lose."

"But!"

"Ok. Bye then—"

"WAIT!"

"..."

"...I accept."

"Oya? Did you want to kiss me that badly, Black?"

"I-I won't be kissing you any time soon. You will lose and finally say my name!"

"Keep dreaming. Do you want me to beat you in less than 3 minutes?"

"I dare you to try!"

"Well~ You better be mentally prepare for the kiss then."

"Hmph."

Once again we played and true to her words, Mayuyu had defeated me in less than 3 minutes. Her watch indicated the game had only last 2 minutes and 48 seconds! What is she? A computer!?

"..."

"Well?"

"I-I refuse! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"I didn't pegged you to be a sore loser Black."

"Shut up!"

"What's this? Black is afraid of kissing a little cute mouse~"

"Y-you're n-not cute at all!" I replied hotly, blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with already!"

"Ok. Close your eyes."

"Eh!?"

"Close your eyes."

"...fine."

Closing my eyes just as Mayuyu had wanted, I waited patiently for her kiss. 10 seconds. 30 seconds. 1 minutes had passed and still nothing. Then all of a sudden I felt something soft.

Before I knew it, I was enjoying the kiss I was sharing with Mayuyu. She was nibbling my lips asking for permission. I granted her access. In a haze, I felt Mayuyu had slip her tongue in. I was eager to taste more of Mayuyu. Until I...

***SLAP**

"OWWW! Why you slap me again, Black!?"

"YOU! What did you make me swallow!?" I yelled. Mayuyu tricked me!

"It was just the medicine." she deadpanned.

"I told you I was fine."

"But you still look a little pale. I was worried."

"So you try to _drug_ me!?"

"No. I was mouth feeding it to you."

***SLAP**

"OWWWWWW!"

"STUPID MAYUYU! I HATE YOU!" I yelled.

Getting up, I pushed Mayuyu off to the side. I just wanted to get as far as possible from her. Stupid Mayuyu! Argh, why is she so stupid!

"Yuki?"

"Ah, Mii-chan."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh um...I was..."

"Why don't we head on over to the war room together."

"War room?"

"Did you forget about the meeting?"

"Um..."

"You forgot didn't you."

"Mou~"

"That's a nice necklace you have on. It suits you."

Necklace? What necklace? I was sure I wasn't wearing any but before I could say anything, Mii-chan had started dragging me. Looking down I was indeed wearing a necklace just like Miichan said. But how did it get there?

"Wah!" I yelped.

"Don't space out Yuki."

Without my attention, we had arrived with Mii-chan pushing me down to sit. Sigh. It seems everyone were already here and Isshiki-san had started talking about something trivial.

Picking up the necklace around my neck, I get a vague sense of familiarity. Like I have seen this somewhere before. I wonder where have I seen this. Did Mayuyu put this on me?

"...ki-sama. Yuki-sama?" Isshiki-san said.

"Huh? Ah, um sorry. What?"

"Pay attention, Yuki." Takamina said.

"Yea. What where you thinking about?" Yuko said.

"Umm..."

"What's that you're looking at?" Haruna asked.

"Um, my necklace?"

"A necklace? That's...Where did you get this, Yuki? Tell me now!" Isshiki-san demanded as he came forward to me.

"Eh, um, Mayuyu gave it to me. Why are you asking?" I said unsure. Isshiki-san was acting weird all of a sudden.

"Ah-erm. I apologize for my behavior. It's just...it was really beautiful...that's all."

"Ok..."

"Right, Isshiki-san can as you were saying?" Mariko said.

"Ah, right. Um, why don't we all break? Yuki seem tired. Why don't I go fetch everyone some tea?"

With that, Isshiki-san had quickly left the room. That was weird.

"Yuki, what's this about Mayuyu giving you a necklace?" Rena asked.

"Um..." Shoot, everyone is staring.

"Oh~ Did you guys made up?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled.

"Yuki!" Takamina exclaimed.

"What!?"

"How do you expect to have a happy married life if you two are still ignoring each other?" Tomochin said.

"But!" I whined.

"Hmmmmm." Mariko said.

"Eh? What's wrong Mariko?"

"Something's been bugging me. Your necklace look really familiar some how."

"Eh? You too?" Yuko said.

"Huh?" I replied confused.

"Hmmmmmm, I wonder where have I seen this."

"I got it. Didn't your grandfather use to own one?" Mariko said.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure of it. You may have been too young to remember. In fact I think our grandparent's use to have one too."

"Eh?" I asked confused.

"Oh. I remember my grandma has one too but it was a purple pendant." Tomochin replied.

"Right. Grandfather's was red if I remember correctly." Rena-said.

"I think ojii-chan's was white as well." Takamina said.

"Eh? Then. What does this mean?" I replied.

"Nothing. It's probably a trinket that are made in the Colorless Kingdom."

"Hmmmmmm."

"Still it looks good on you." Rena replied.

***SLIDE**

"I'm back. Here's your tea everyone." Isshiki-san replied.

"Eh? Ah, thank you." I replied.

The meeting resume from where we had left off but I wonder where had Mayuyu got this necklace. The more I look at it the more pretty it was. A long black crystal bound by a silver wire and tied to a silver chain. If held correctly against the light, I could see other other shade of colors being reflect in it.

***CLANK**

"Takamina?" Acchan called out.

"JURINA!" Rena screamed.

EH!? Impossible! How!? Takamina and Jurina were showing the exact symptoms as that night.

"Tomo~mi quick." Mariko cried out.

"Where they poisoned?" I cried out.

"I don't know!" Tomo~mi stated.

"But who could have—?"

***BOOOOM**

***CRASH**

***BOOOOM**

"A explosion!?" Isshiki-san yelled.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yuko cried out.

***SLAM**

"We are under attack! They had closed off the exits." Sae yelled as she rushed in.

"Is everyone ok?" Sayaka asked.

"Who's the enemy? And how many?" Mariko asked.

"Currently we don't know."

"What?" Rena said.

"TAKAMINA!" Acchan screamed.

"Tomo~mi do something. Anything. At this rate she will die." I yelled.

"I'm trying! My magic isn't not working, at best its slowing this thing down."

"What—**CoUgH..cOUgh...**" Yuko spatted.

"Yuu-chan!"

"Yuko!" Everyone yelled.

_NOOOOOO._ This has to be a nightmare. A terrible nightmare! Everyone's going to die again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Yuki! Snap out of it!" Rena yelled.

***BOOOOM**

***CRASH**

***BOOOOM**

"Damnit! SAE! SAYAKA! Go and evacuate everyone from the palace at once. We will take of things here." Tomochin replied.

"Leave it to us!" They replied and left.

"Kashiwagi-chan, get yourself together."

"Yuki!"

"Rena. Haruna. Everyone's going to die again!" I cried out.

"Oya? It seems you're still a crybaby as always Black." Mayuyu said as she came inside.

"Ma-Mayuyu!?"

"Nezumi? What are you doing here?" Mariko asked.

"Hooo~ It seems the you guys started the party without me. How could you guys?"

"Wha-what are you talking about Mayuyu?"

I watched Mayuyu pulled out a two tubular looking object. Pointing it at Takamina and the others. I was perplexed at what she was going to do.

"Checkmate." Mayuyu smirked.

***BANG**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
